


Moonglow

by polybi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, No Smut, Possible Polyamory, Romance, mentions of past companions and wives, much flirting, only on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: A mistress and her Impossible Girl. A Timelady and her Bad Wolf. A giant moon rising.That's pretty much it.Be kind... it's my first Whovian fic.





	Moonglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts).



The two women with chocolate-colored sat on a hill, freshly-cut grass, watching the illusion of a supermoon rise in the horizon. One was younger, wearing very form-fitting jeans and a navy-blue  _ Sabrina the Teenage Witch tee  _  The other older but with obvious energy. about her, not to mention hair rolled up in a messy bun and a very long, very black dress.

 

“You’ll always love them, won’t you,” the older said to the younger.

 

“As will you. We love them even now,” the younger replied. Then paused, then resumed. “You know my answer, my Mistress. But let me ask you...when did you know you were in love with...the Doctor?”

 

“The 3W Welcoming Package, naturally. I’ve always loved... _ him _ ...even when my form was male. That kiss was centuries of build-up. All of that went into that kiss.” It was very clear that the Time-Lady now known as Missy had been in love with both The Doctor  _ and _ Clara. The Mistress, however, only speculated on Clara’s feelings about her companion’s feelings about the Timelord.

 

Clara then confirmed those feelings. “I think it was my incarnation 1700s where I first met the Doctor, who was rushing out to go save the day or something or other. Then I rushed out after him... And I laid on the biggest kiss I could muster!” Missy was smirking badly as Clara continued. “He tried to push me away, but then I think he gave in. Well, I know that he did return the kiss...and he was blushing!”

 

Missy put her hands on each side of Clara’s face and kissed her Impossible Girl.

 

When the two women’s faces separated, Clara coyly asked, “I wonder does  _ she _ her as much as we loved  _ him _ ...?”

 

“Well, my moppet, you answer just might be over.... _ there _ ...” Missy then pointed in the general direction the two blonde women just a metre away from the two brunettes. The younger blonde wore slightly looser jeans and a white shirt with a portrait of a wolf on the front. The not-that-much older woman wearing pullover denims and multicolored tee. The blondes acknowledged the brunettes with smiles that were returned by the other. Then Missy gave one of her big exaggerated winks which caused the older blonde to blush boldly.

 

The younger blonde took a finger and firmly moved the elder’s face in front of the younger’s who gave the other a nice, deep kiss, just to remind the other who she was with.  However the younger woman was also facing the other couple, and Clara used that opportunity to blow a kiss in the general direction of the younger blonde.

 

It was now the younger woman’s turn to blush as she felt a snort vibrating the attached lips. The pair then faced the opposite pair. Said the older woman to the younger, but obviously directed to the other two as well: “It does seem that Rose is about as good at ignoring your flirts as I am..”

Missy retorted: “...and how good are your ignoring skills.... _ Doctor _ ...?” The Thirteenth Incarnation of the Timelord simple smirked at that question.  They were all grinning at that point. Then Missy and Clara turned their attention to each other, and the Doctor and Rose did the same, on the grass, the moon rising in front of them.

  
  


“Doctor...?

 

“Yes, Rose...?

 

“Are you still in love with them...?” Rose Tyler knew the answer, but there was no jealousy in her face as she asked...just a combination of love for her wife and wonder at how big the Doctor’s heart was...probably as much as Rose’ herself.

 

“I love them all very much. Missy. Clara. River. Donna. Sarah Jane, God rest her soul....”  Rose’s own heartfelt a tug as the Doctor mentioned the names. Former companions. Loves for eternity.

 

Then the Doctor kissed her Bad Wolf deeply, something that was not missed by the opposite twosome who watching all of this like two girls watching a rom-com.

 

“Do you think they’d like me...?

 

“My Wolf, you already know some of the answers. Donna of course...” Tears welled in the Doctor’s eyes at the thought of Donna, the Doctor's previous wife River, the departed Sarah Jane. The Doctor said nothing else as it was Rose’s turn to lovingly kiss her wife using those kisses to wipe the Doctor's tears.

 

Now the Doctor smiling, recovering from the emotions. “You know, I think...knowing those two, they might just be smitten with you already. Tell ya what...” The Timelady exclaimed slapping her hand on her leg, We should go over and give our friends a proper hello, don't you think?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Don't be too enthusiastic! Later on...” Then the Doctor, in full marvel mode, looked at the rising lunar display, then at her equally marvelous spouse. “...right now what we are seeing the lot be around or a few years. And I love to be able to watch it with the woman I love. Then we'll go visit...” And with that, and another kiss, the Doctor and her Bad Wolf joined the Mistress and her Impossible Girl and watched the giant golden moon slowly rise, two telephone booths standing behind them, keeping watch.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to a fan who ships at least one these couples. I’ll leave the rest to your imagination.
> 
> The usual disclaimers. Comments are more than welcome.


End file.
